The Humor Paradigm
by PlotbunnyChariot
Summary: It's one of those days aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise; Captain James T. Kirk is bored to tears and harboring some sorrow over recent crew deaths, and he has no clue how to fix it. But a little bit of laughter can go a long way, and one particular Vulcan knows that quite well... A piece of happy fluffiness to brighten your day. Please read and review!


**The Humor Paradigm**

Kirk shifted restlessly, fingers tapping on his armrest to an unknown tune. He held a PADD in his free hand, trying to focus his mind on all the reports and requests pouring in live from the various departments onboard. His mind was absolutely boggled by the amount of paperwork due at the end of this month, especially after all the crazy events they'd been through in the short span of time. Usually he was able to handle it relatively well - he was the Captain, after all - but this time around, he just couldn't deal with it.

They were in the clear now, scheduled for a bit of down time and repairs at the next space dock, and things were starting to look a little better for overall crew morale. Though they'd suffered a few casualties in their last skirmish abroad, the survivors were steadily dealing with and overcoming their grief as time passed. He'd even managed to bury his sorrow over the ordeal, much as the deaths still pained him. Spock and Bones had tried to corner him about it, but he'd dodged both of them. He didn't want their consolation, welcome and helpful as it usually was. He wanted to handle it for himself, prove to himself that he didn't need the help of a grumpy doctor and strict half-Vulcan to deal with the losses he still felt responsible for. And to be honest, he was doing fairly well on his own. Relatively.

As far as he could tell, everyone else aboard ship was excited for the shore leave they were about to get. But him? Oh, no, of course he wasn't. Why would he be? That would be silly.

He was bored to tears.

And he had absolutely no clue why.

He catapulted himself through the turbo-lift doors the instant his endless shift was over. The only problem was, he had no idea where to go or what to do. He could go to his room to face a meaningless nap or piles upon piles of tedious paperwork. He could hit up the rec-room to down another cup of replicator coffee for no real reason. If he _really_ wanted to live life on the edge, he could re-read one of his limited collection of antique books. For the twelfth time.

He sighed.

"Jim?" He barely heard the quiet voice, but he turned to see his First Officer standing calmly beside him.

"Spock? Is there something you need?" he asked, trying rapidly to think of what he'd missed. His brain came up short. Well, actually it came up with a flashing neon sign that read _Brain Fried, Please Recalibrate_, but Spock didn't need to know that. And anyway, it was probably pretty obvious as it was.

"Not precisely, Jim," his Vulcan friend replied, observing him through careful brown eyes.

Kirk sighed at the scrutinizing look. "I don't need that look from you right now, Spock" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead subconsciously. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm fine. I just need some sleep. It's just a headache." An eyebrow from his friend showed exactly what Spock thought of that statement. Kirk couldn't help but chuckle - just a little - at it. "Tell me, Spock, how is it that you can express so much more in that one bit of body language than most admirals can in all their higher-than-thou glory?"

He could've sworn a hint of a smile twitched at the corners of Spock's mouth. "Perhaps, Jim, because they are too preoccupied with their own...business to give such an action much consideration."

Kirk nearly choked on the laugh that gurgled out of his throat. "Spock, did you just say admirals are so full of themselves that they can't even raise an eyebrow properly?"

Spock did his Vulcan best to look offended. "Captain, I would appreciate it if you would stop putting words in my mouth," he replied incredulously. "Should someone overhear your side of the conversation, they might assume I believe admirals to be pompous, egoistic, or even irritating in their emotional nature."

Kirk broke out laughing then, full and long and loud. Spock - much less anyone else - hadn't heard him laugh that way for weeks. "Well, Mr. Spock," Kirk finally managed to reply very seriously, "I sincerely hope you don't view me that way should I ever be booted up to the admiralty."

"I wouldn't think of it, sir."

Both men nodded at each other very officiously before Kirk gave up and leaned back helplessly against the wall, holding his side and hiccuping out laughter; he was enjoying his first moment of genuine happiness in weeks. "You feel like a round of chess?" he managed to choke out in between laughs.

Spock inclined his head in quietly amused affirmation. "I will be with you shortly, Jim; I have some business to attend to first. Shall we meet in rec-room 7 in say, ten minutes?"

Kirk nodded. "I'll meet you there. And I get to move _first_ this time."

He could've sworn he saw a hint of amusement light up his friend's eyes before the Vulcan reigned it back in under his tight control.

**OoOoO**

Spock watched, hands tucked neatly behind his back, as Kirk walked down the hall towards the rec-room. Dr. McCoy emerged from the shadows of an adjoining passageway a moment later, not shocking the Vulcan in the least by doing so. "Spock, I can't believe you just did that," the doctor gasped. "I mean, I know I asked you to help loosen Jim up a little after the idiot wouldn't open up to _me_ about losing crew members the past month, but this...I never would've believed you could crack a joke like that."

"You underestimate me, Doctor," the Vulcan responded smoothly. A light slowly entered his eyes and he added, "And furthermore, I am of course unemotionally insulted that you believe I am incapable of making a joke. You illogical human. Why do I put up with you?"

Dr. McCoy _gaped_.

"Doctor, you vaguely resemble a fish on a hook. I suggest you close your mouth before you overtax your jaw."

**Finé!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this wonderful piece of fluffiness! I started it to vent my own boredom out on someone else (and who better than Captain James T. Kirk?) and wound up having a lot of fun with it. And escaping my bored state, of course. :D **

**That said, would you mind leaving a review for me? Pretty please? I would love it if you would. If you have suggestions, story ideas you might want me to write, or just comments in general, please feel free to leave a review or PM me!**


End file.
